I LOVE YOU GOODBYE
by warrior81491
Summary: a love story between Miyu and Kanata...both of them love each other until such time..an incident happened


**warrior81491**: i have here a short story which may able you to feel what is love is...hehehe...i hope you'll like it!

**I LOVE YOU, GOODBYE**

**(A short story from warrior81491)**

"Its been 5 years that my Kanata died because of deprivation,I mean being selfish to my self" Miyu was still in graved of her long lost boyfriend, for her its was her fault that her love one died. Every time she thought about it—she cried in vein, she felt completely lost and last time after the burial she was totally out of her self...

**-Flash Back-**

"KANATAAAAA!!! I'M SORRY HUHUHUHH---PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Miyu was out of her self, she cried and cried until her eyes didn't pore more tears—it dried as herself dried in regrets. She hugged the dead body of Kanata, she didn't even thought that the body was cold and stiff. She only thought Kanata was only sleeping. The people back then thought that Miyu was crazy because of her actions.

**-End Flash Back-**

"Poor Miyu!" the only word that can described Miyu in the eyes of her friends. Pity in the eyes of everyone is the big disgrace for Miyu-- she almost got crazy on that incident, it was too painful for her and again, very regretful.

Miyu went upstairs in her attic, she found her self opening a old box. In that box, there you see all the stuff that Kanata gave her and the most especial of all it the diamond ring. Miyu took the ring and stared at it—then the past came a live again to her mind...

**-Flash Back-**

"Miyu! Miyu! Miyu!" Kanata called from afar. He was running toward to Miyu.

"what is it dear?" Miyu replied with a beautiful smile that makes her more beautiful.

Before Kanata replied, he pause for a moment, he took a deep breathe and then he looked at Miyu directly to her eyes "Honey, tomorrow at your birthday – I will gave you something special!" Kanata talked while catching his breathe.

Miyu was shock on his statement "You will gave me gift? What kind of gift? I hope its a ring!" Miyu said in stunning expression.

Kanata smiled at her and nods in very descent manner-- he looked very handsome and attractive in that action "YES! Honey—expect for a ring, I hope you'll be happy with it and--" before Kanata could continue his statement Miyu embraced him with all her might and as expected she kissed Kanata in most passionate one...(they kiss).

**-End Flash Back-**

A single tear came down from her smooth face, her eyes turns to red and after a while she burst in to tears. "Kanata—huhuhuhu-- I love you so much!" Miyu said while crying. Mean while, she catch a glimpse on a doll, it was in the box also and it was already look old but still working. Actually, it was a recording doll and that doll means everything to her because that doll is the one and only reason why her dear Kanata is not in her side now.

She took the doll and stared at it. As she stared the doll, again her eyes burst into tears and now she remembered the scene that she would never forget in her life.

**-Flash Back-**

"what a great party you have Miyu!" her friends said while enjoying the beat of the music. Her parents throw her a grand party because this is her 25th birthday. According to them, this is the right age for Miyu to settle her self, like being married.

Miyu was enjoying dancing with her fellow guest and friends. While she was dancing she keep on glimpsing the door, she expect Kanata to come "where the hell is that jerk!" Miyu murmured. She got upset in waiting for him, she look at her wrist watch "its half a hour! Still that jerk didn't came" again Miyu murmured. Her eyebrows was in line and now she look very mad.

A hour of waiting, still Kanata didn't appeared so she decide to go to the gate and there to wait her honey. She walks side by side until her most a waited person appeared.

"DO YOU KNO WHAT TIME IS IT?" Miyu burst to madness. She look at Kanata in scary look, with the eyebrows that are a lined and the face was red she is totally mad.

At first Kanata was surprise of Miyu's reaction, but then he realized that she was concerned about him so Kanata just smiled and without any second thought he sealed Miyu's lips with his passionate kiss. First, Miyu was shock her eyes widen on Kanata's kiss but when the kiss goes deeper she slowly closed her eyes and now, she replied Kanata's kisses (they kiss).

Kanata instruct Miyu to close her eyes "Honey? Can you please close your eyes?" Kanata instruct.

"why?" Miyu wondered. She notice Kanata was smiling so she follow what Kanata instruct her. "Because I have something to give you" Miyu closed her eyes, while Miyu close her eyes-- Kanata took a doll from his bag and then he laid it to her hands.

"Open your eyes now" Kanata sweetly said.

Miyu slowly opened her eyes, then she found in her hands a doll. Her eyes widen, she was disgrace of what she saw-- "A DOLL? I THOUGHT YOU WILL GAVE ME A RING!"

Kanata was stunned on her reaction "wait honey there is still mo---re--" but before Kanata could finished Miyu throw the doll towards the open road were some cars goes by "WAIT!" Kanata shouted from his bottom of his lungs, but Miyu didn't hear anything because her self was surrounded with anger.

Kanata try to catch the doll-- he manage to catch the doll but a track pass by and--

"BOOOOOM"

Miyu screamed "KAAAANNNAAATAAAAAAA!"

Her heart frozen when she saw Kanata laid with his blood. Kanata was bumped by the track, his body was filled with blood. Miyu held Kanata and put his head to her lap—at that time Kanata was in shallow breathing "M-i—yu I ---lo---ve---you--" thats the last word the Kanata pronounced, then he died.

Miyu was speechless, she wants to speak but there's no voice will came out to her mouth and then her eyes turned to red then a her tears busted--- she hugged Kanata, she felt her emotions busted so she screamed...

"KANATAAAAA!!! I'M SORRY HUHUHUHH---PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

At the burial of Kanata, everyone was present his friends, family and co-workers. Everyone cried especially Miyu, she was dying in tears, then suddenly she felt fainted so she decided to go somewhere, maybe a kilometer distance from Kanata's burial is much okay for her, and while she was walking she notice that she was carrying the doll. She stared at the doll, mean while she saw a small button on the doll's neck so she press it--

"Happy birthday honey! I love you so much, I know I'm so corny but I'll make this up to you-- please take the ring from the doll's pocket and now...WILL YOU MARRY ME?" the doll was a recorder.

Miyu was surprise of what she hears, she took the ring from the doll's pocket and there she saw the diamond ring. Miyu felt smooth on her self so she felt down, she felt she was paralyzed and then she hugged the doll and murmured

"I LOVE YOU KANATA, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

**-End Flash Back-**

Miyu put all the stuff back to her box, and she opened the window behind her. The breezed of summer kissed her face to refresh her inner self. She looked at the views from the window and stated a simple message to her love Kanata...

"Kanata, if your listening to me, I would tell you this--" she took a deep breathe and said...

_I Love You_

_simply because you're you_

_I've never met anyone like you,_

_and I've never felt for anyone the way_

_I do for you._

_That's why I know for the _

_rest of my life, _

_I will always be in love_

_with only you._

_Goodbye._

_**THE END**_

**warrior81491**: so how was it? well to know your wonderfull reactions please send me some comments thank you...!


End file.
